Problem
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Jon and Catrina met and pretty much became best friends the first moment they seen each other. And I can't think of a good summary of the story haha so enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't mean to do it!" Catrina screamed through the closed door. "I fucking didn't mean to!"

_"I know! I can't believe your brother wants to fuck her! Ew!" Catrina laughed reading her best friend's magazine. "I mean she's just so gross!"_

_An hour later would lead to the worst thing to ever happen to the thirteen year old. They heard a noise._

_"What was that?" Alice asked sitting up._

_"It's just Mark. That asshole is always sneaking back in. He misses curfew." Mark was Lisa's big brother. _

_"Well let's go find out if he's alone." Catrina said. Fifteen minutes later she stepped back into the room holding her head._

_"I can't believe you missed the step!" Alice said falling to the bed laughing._

_Catrina took a drink from the third bottle they had stolen from Mark. "Oh shut up! I need some aspirin."_

_She'd basically grown up in Lisa's house so she walked to the bathroom in the dark. Lisa's parent's room door was open so she used the glow of the night light to help her find the bottle of medicine she wanted. She didn't know she'd grabbed the wrong bottle until it was too late._

_The sounds were different than she remembered. She opened her eyes and was met with white and bright. "What the…?" Her throat hurt and her head pounded. _

_"Catrina?"_

_"I guess I hit my head harder than I thought." She said sitting up to see her dad and step mom._

_"No Catrina. You tried to kill yourself." Her father's voice raised in volume._

_"No." She told them what she remembered._

_"Do you know that was four days ago?"_

_She didn't know that so they told her what had actually happened. She'd taken Lisa's mom's muscle relaxers and ODed off them and the alcohol. She swore she hadn't meant to and she screamed that fact but in the end her dad didn't believe her and he'd already been looking for a way to get rid of her so it was perfect._

Stupid fucks, she thought. Her father hadn't wanted to send her to an asylum so he had called her uncle in Cincinnati and she was going to live with him. Her packs were packed and she was waiting in her empty room for her uncle and the four hour drive to her new one.

"Catrina? Your uncle is here!" Why did that bitch have to sound so happy?"

Catrina didn't respond only opened the door and brushed past the dyed blonde. She met her uncle with a small smile. He'd been the only person that believed her when she'd told him what she remembered and thought happened. He hugged her and took her bag.

"Are you ready?"

"There's nothing here for me." Her uncle raised his eyebrows at her. "Goodbye Dad."

She looked at her uncle and hoped that it was the only thing he'd make her do. He held the door open said goodbye to his brother-in-law.

Once at his home her uncle showed her to her room. "Tomorrow if you want, since you don't start school until Monday, you can come with me to the gym. We're having tryouts for HWA wrestling camp tomorrow. You can help me by making sarcastic remarks." He winked at her.

"Okay!"

"Good night Rina."

"Night Uncle Les."

The next morning the blare of her uncle's alarm clock woke her. She'd stayed with Les a few summers in a row and knew the morning routine, it was the one she mirrored her own after. She jumped up threw her hair in a ponytail and met him half way down the stairs.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Took you five minutes."

"Haha." She mocked. "Took you ten. Getting slow in your old age?"

"Haha. You wish. Remember the rout?"

They were back from the five mile run and about to sit down for breakfast when Les's partner and wrestler Cody Hawk came in the back door. She smiled remembering the massive man from the past summer. He was kind and in general a good guy, she liked the fact that he was honest and up front the most.

"Dang Kit Cat." He had one annoying thing about him. He grinned knowing she hated word play with her name. "You've grown."

"Not really. Maybe you've shrank Code Breaker." She had learned a few things over the summers there how to handle herself with the wrestlers and pick back was one.

"Ya think?" He smiled and put her in a headlock. Talking to Les while she fought her way out, which wasn't easy because he didn't take it easy.

"She's going with us today so take it easy." Les said after a few minutes.

"Gee thanks Les. But I got…" She finally found her counter. "…this. Ha. Ha."

"I let you do that." Cody said matter of factly just to make her wonder the rest of the day. "Ed called and said we had some lookers showing up already."

Les parked his truck next to Cody's SUV and Catrina smiled. This was her favorite place and she loved the random jobs her uncle gave her during the summers, she could put a ring together in less time than anyone else in the place and it held up too. She hoped he'd give her one while she was here this time too. As they walked to the door something caught her eye, no someone. A tallish but slouching blonde closer to the back of the line. She committed his ripped and faded jeans and the dark hoodie he wore to memory for later.

Half way through the morning and they finally got to Mr. Ripped Jeans. She set watching guy after guy and girl after girl commenting at times and others just being bored. But she set this time when the blonde dropped the hoodie to the canvas and revealed a torso that was toned but not so toned that he'd be considered ripped or overly muscular in any way.

"Wow." She thought.

But when his eyes met hers and her uncle and Cody both asked, what? She knew she'd said it out loud, she tried thinking of a witty thing to say but only words about how hot the guy in the ring was kept coming to mind. She ducked her head with a blush to her cheeks as her uncle started the questions.

By the end Cody and she was fighting for Mr. Hot Bod or better known as Jon Good to stay. Les was saying no for two reasons. One: His niece seemed to really like the guy and he didn't like that. And two: the kid was only sixteen and he couldn't train until he was seventeen leaving Les with a kid he couldn't use for almost a whole year on his hands.

"He can…"

"I said no."

Cody and Catrina looked at each other they were going to win this but they didn't know how. "Okay wait I got it." Cody said stopping both Jon and Les in their tracks.

"I'm listening." Les turned.

"We need another roadie…"

"Catrina can handle that."

"Jack quit last night so now we need two." Cody finished. "He can learn the basics and work up."

"No." Les walked off leaving the three of them standing there.

There was commotion in the back "Fuck it I quit!"

"Dude you're just not there no way you're getting a title shot!"

"Wrestler drama. Excuse me." Cody left the two teens.

Catrina looked around only to see that the new roadie Les had hired that morning was putting a ring together wrong. She had an idea. She grabbed Jon's hand.

"Come on! I have an idea." She noticed Les had notice the problem too and ran to the guy. "You're doing that wrong."

"Excuse me, little girl? I know what I'm doing."

Jon actually caught on to her plan and surprised her. "Obviously if you wanted to kill whoever stepped there. The way you have it laying is going to unbalance the whole thing."

Les listened to him. "Where did you work before?" Jon and the new guy stared at him not sure who he was talking to. "You." He pointed to the roadie.

"Oh I did some construction work."

"You?" Les pointed at Jon.

Jon shrugged. "I haven't really."

Les looked at the roadie "So you should know more than a kid." He turned toward Jon. "You really want to work here?"

"Yes sir."

He turned toward the other guy. "You're fired." He put his arm around his niece. Kid you can follow Catrina around and learn the ropes."

Catrina could have jumped for joy her idea worked. Yes, yes, yes! She thought. Cody walked up behind them. "What did I miss?"

"You got what you wanted." Les walked off.

"He gave Jon the roadie job. Speaking of how did you know what he was doing wrong?"

"Uh…"

"Were you faking?" Cody asked.

"No. I've watched a lot of wrestling and picked up a few things."

"I knew I like you, kid. Okay Kitty Catty show him the ropes and I'll check on you guys later."

Jon looked nervous Catrina found it adorable because he didn't seem like a nervous type of guy. She shook her head and started undoing the mess to set the ring back up. With the both of them and her not having to explain a lot or him catching on fast to what he didn't know and no shame in having to ask, they had the three main rings in the big room set up and were sitting on their butts drinking a soda.

"So Les Thatcher is your uncle? Or is that some weird mom's boyfriend thing?" He asked.

She laughed. "No. Ew. He really is my uncle, my mom's brother."

He took a bite of a Snickers. "So do you live with him?"

"Yeah. Had to move in with him after some stuff happened. So now I'm here."

He looked at her. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen? And you know all this stuff?" He waved his arm around.

"Well since my mom died I've been spending every summer here. I was at a show the first time and one of the roadies backed out so Cody asked if I'd help take tickets. Ever since then I've worked the shows and do whatever needs to be done. It's not glamorous but it's fun and hey money so that's always good."

"Sorry to hear about your mom."

"It was almost four years ago so I'm good but thanks. So what about you, what's your story?"

Jon sighed. "I'm sixteen and have nothing better to do. And nothing else I want to do."

"Oh come on. There's got to be more than that. I told you my horror show story."

"Alright. My dad is normally in jail, my mom is…uh…yeah never mind about that. And I have a sister. And now I'm here. There's my horror show story."

What they didn't know was that Cody had been listening to the last half of their conversation. He smiled he'd just found his little project. That kid would rise in this company if he had any say in it. A few hours later they were breaking the sets down when Cody told him he would train him on the side as long as he'd show up when they needed him. Catrina saw the look on his face when he walked away and smiled she didn't know why or how but Cody had just given him a reason to live.

A few weeks later she opened the door to a smiling Jon. "What are you doing here?"

"School. Remember that thing you were cursing Friday?"

"Oh." She walked away from the opened door knowing he'd follow. "You hungry?"

"Of course." She laughed at his usual response. "I gotta tell you something."

"What's up?" She handed him a cup of coffee. They had actually gotten really close over the last few weeks. It was like they'd known each other forever.

"I think I'm gonna quite school."

She seen the look that said he was waiting for the back lash but he wouldn't get it from her. "Why?"

"It's in the way."

She didn't know if he was serious or not. "In the way? What does that mean?"

"I mean it's in my way of wrestling. I hate going and if I can train during the day then…"

"…But…"

"…But. But nothing. I mean it makes since."

"To you. Have you told anyone else?" She knew she couldn't change his mind so she gave that part up.

"No. Only you I'm doing it today."

Her jaw dropped. "You've been thinking about this for a while now?"

"For a few weeks."

Catrina didn't know what to say. She had gotten to know the guy in front of her pretty well and knew if his mind was made up there was no changing it. "What if…"

"Rina there is no what if. I won't fail. Come on we're gonna be late."

She let it drop and they chatted their normal randomness on the walk. After classes she met up with some friends and wondered if he had done it or not she wouldn't know until later that night. Or so she thought they were walking away from the building when she heard someone call her.

"Yeah?" She turned back and her friends stopped. "Kelsey, hi."

Kelsey was a girl Jon had introduced her too when she first came to school. Besides crushes on Jon, wrestling, and knowing Jon the two of them really didn't have anything in common. It wasn't that they had anything against each other and Catrina was sure if she tried, if she had to, she could like the girl more but she wasn't up to try any time soon.

"Do you know what he's doing?" Kelsey said coming to stand in front of her.

"Gees possessive much?" Ally mumbled.

Catrina ignored her friend. "He told me he was thinking about it and that he might do it today."

"What am I missing?" Janie asked.

Catrina rolled her eyes. Could they just shut up for a minute and they'd know? "Jon's dropping out of school?"

"Why?" The three girls asked at once.

"Ugh! Kelsey did you ever think if he wanted you to know he'd have told you?"

The older girl just stared at her and she started to turn to walk away. "He told you. A girl he's known for all of three weeks but not me? Nice."

Kelsey walked away and Catrina sighed and threw her hands in the air. Whatever! She thought. Jon had told her Kelsey was pretty cool but once she figured out Catrina's secret she had changed toward her also could have had something to do with Jon's affection toward her. Catrina wasn't stupid she seen it so she was sure Kelsey had noticed too. Jon had taken her to the gym a few times and the last time he'd almost left her there forgetting she'd gone to the rest room. She did feel bad for the girl but if she was dumb enough to keep going after him that was her choice.

She was selling tickets when Jon finally found her. "What's up Cutie?"

"Hey Jon." She counted out a few tickets and handed them to a big bald guy. "Here you sir. Enjoy."

She took the next people's money and handed them the correct amount of tickets in return. Jon flirted with some girls and she rolled her eyes. Cody yelled at him to come help carry in crates. He ran off and she shook her head as the girls giggled as they handed her their money. She laughed feeling like a pimp, she took people's money and then they got a performance.

"What are you laughing at? Oh and Cody said five more minutes and then stop and go to concessions."

"I'm your pimp." She laughed as she took more money.

"What?"

"I take money and then you and the others get ogled at." She was laughing so hard she almost fell off her stool.

He cracked up. "That's just sad. I'll see ya later."

She was sitting in the concession box watching the fights when she seen her dad walk in. Les greeted him from where he stood by the door. Catrina froze and Jon noticed. He came to stand by her after giving a guy a beer.

"Hey Cat what's wrong? You didn't hear that guy at all."

"My dad's here." She turned but the only way out was where he was standing. "Oh shit."

"I think you have to help me get some boxes. Katty we'll be right back."

Jon grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the back curtain. They set on some stacks while she calmed down. He didn't say anything she had told him how she'd come to live there and he kind of wanted to punch the guy. He cracked open a coke and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Think he's left…"

"…Catrina?"

"I guess not." She downed the coke. "I'm coming." She walked out with Jon close behind her. "We were taking a break."

She could tell by the look on her father's face he thought it was more than a break but hoped he'd keep his mouth shut. When he opened it she knew her wish was illused. She rolled her eyes at the words he spoke.

"Les I sent her here to learn a lesson. This was not the lesson I wanted my daughter to learn!"

The other three people looked shocked at the implied accusations. Les looked from her to Jon and then laughed. "By those looks I'd say you're safe. Catrina isn't that type of girl she may like to drink but…"

"Hey! Excuse me!" Jon snorted trying not to laugh. "Shut up. Don't you have some where to be?"

"Not really. And this is just getting good." He teased her.

Jon walked away laughing and she made a mental note to kill him later. The three left talked and in the end she walked away angry to the point of tears. Her father wanted to take her back to his home over the winter break and she knew it was only because he was hosting his business Christmas party and it would look bad on him to say he'd sent his only child away. She wiped her tears before opening the door to the stand but Jon didn't miss the stray tear that escaped her fingers.

He waited until the main even when they're busy to ask what had happened. She told him with tears in her eyes. He set the case of snacks he had down and drew her small frame into him. Hugging her tight he ran his hand through her hair trying to sooth her.

"I just hate him. I hate them both. Her and him. And that ass I have to call brother."

"Shh. I know how you feel." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on let's get stocked up so we can get out of here."

They talked about anything that would keep her mind off of having to go home with her father. In the next hour he drove her to her uncle's house. She set in the cap of his second hand ran down Chevy. They made plans to meet at the gym in the morning and finish packing for the weekend trip to a nearby county fair. She actually perked up at the thought of the trip. She got out and walked up to the door waving as she opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later she was sitting by one of the rings watching Cody and Jon. They were both total goofs and kept her laughing. Cody had learned the harder he pushed Jon pushed back harder. It wasn't in his nature to not push authority or anyone who thought they were over him. But Cody had also learned Jon was a clown at times too and watching them was comical it was also the reason they meshed so well. Jon took everything Cody said and did it, in his own way of course.

"Cat!"

"Yeah?" She called back to Missy the only other girl working in HWA other than a wrestler or two.

The only problem with her was she was Jon's age. "Oh hey Jon." She batted her fake lashes toward the ring.

Catrina thought about telling her the only thing that boy was going to hear was either wrestling or food related. But then she thought better of it why give away her secret weapons. "What's up?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Um…Les said…"

She'd forgotten what she was supposed to relay, Cat looking in the ring, Jon shirtless she understood the problem well. But she could look at him the new girl couldn't or so she told herself and snapped in the girl's face. "Missy what did Les tell you to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh right! He said there was a shipment of new equipment coming in and to tell Cody to sign for it."

"Okay then. Did you finish cleaning the men's locker room yet and restocking?"

"Not quite yet." She was watching Jon splash water over his steamy sweat body and roll under the ropes.

Cat stood up. "Great! Jon can clean the locker room, you can get mats, the chairs, and the floor in here and I'll stock."

"Jon can what?" Jon said coming over and shaking his wet head like a dog.

"Jon!" Cat wiped water off her face. She laughed at the disgusted look on Missy's face but covered it like she was laughing at Jon. "You're cleaning the locker room."

"I don't want to clean body yuck and water." Missy whined.

Cat smiled and Jon said, "Well then you can do the locker room and bathroom and I'll get in here and kick back while you're still cleaning."

"EW! No!" She almost ran to the cleaning supplies.

"That was a little mean."

"The water or the threat?" He said slinging an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the concession's area.

She jumped up on the bar and leaned back grabbing two waters. She tossed one at him, it hit his chest knocking him out of the staring state he'd been in. She noticed he was looking at her midsection and tried not to smile. "You really don't like her do you?"

"Nah but I don't like blondes. See ya later Kitty Cat."

"Ass!" He knew she hated that nickname.

A few minutes later she was walking past the locker room's backstage door and heard Les and Jon. She paused listening in. Les said her name and Jon said something about being just friends. Duh! She thought, he might pay me a little more attention than other almost fifteen year olds but it's only because I know wrestling it's not anything else, unfortunately.

"What are you doing?" Cody came up behind her.

The entire case of beer she'd been carrying fell crashing to the floor and she screamed. Les and Jon came out but not before she heard Les tell him to stay away from her or else and that's when she really wanted to kill Cody. She bent to pick up the beer box hoping none of the glass escaped the bottom of the box and threw it in the closest trash can.

"I'm sorry I didn't even watch where I was going." Cody said covering for them both.

"It's okay. Oh thanks." She took the towel Jon held out and didn't miss the look Les gave him.

Les walked passed them and motioned for Cody to follow him. "What did you get me into this time?" He asked Jon.

"Nothing I swear." Jon leaned against the door jam. Once Cody was out of earshot he said. "You were listening in and that's why you dropped the box, isn't it?"

"No. I was ease dropping and Cody scared the hell out of me and that is why I dropped the box."

He cocked his head to the side. "What's the difference between what I said and what you said?"

"My way sounded better. Why do you have to stay away from me and what will happen if you don't?" She asked sliding her back down the wall to sit on the floor.

Jon sighed and followed suit. He stayed on the other side of the door though and that bugged her. "I stay away from HWA's princess..." He winked at her, she hated that one too. "…or I leave here for good."

"What?" She was out raged. "Why? We're just friends." Even though I want more.

"I told him that but someone else told him they caught us making out in the store room." Jon shrugged. "It is what it is. I mean he can't keep us apart all the time I'm the only one old enough to sell alcohol."

"UGH! That's insane. I'd ask who said that but I think I know." She was so upset and mad she could have punched a hole into the concert wall.

"Who?" Jon asked holding out his hand to help her stand.

"Missy." She whispered as some of the wrestlers walked passed them.

"Missy? The new girl?" Jimmy asked. "She's hot she has a mouth on her.

"Yeah one I'd like to…Oh hey Cat Cat." Dekota stopped short.

"Ram?" She finished for him. She'd been around wrestlers her entire life sex talk didn't phase her.

"Uh…So yeah she talks shit a lot." Dekota slipped into the locker room while the rest of them had a laugh on him.

Jon and Catrina shared and look and took off to find Missy. After finally finding her hiding out trying to avoid her work and her refusing to go with them Jon basically threw her in a chair in Les's office. Les and Cody stared at them like they'd lost their minds.

"Tell them you made it all up. To get me out of the picture. By the way that wasn't going to work because…"Catrina pointed to Les. "…he's my uncle."

"And why would I do that?" Missy struggled against Jon's hands on her shoulders.

"Because you like me and she's closer to me than you want. Just tell Les you made the story of Catrina and me." Jon demanded letting her go but stepping in front of the door.

"Oh and I would also like to point out." Catrina figured she might as well bring it up. "She has refused to do any work for almost two days. Myself, Jon or Devon end up doing it."

"Two days? That's when you came to me about Jon and Catrina. Missy what do you have to say for yourself?" Les asked.

"Nothing."

"Then I except what they are saying as the truth and you can pick your check in the morning." Les said standing and waving toward Jon.

He moved from where he leaned against the door and looked at Les. "So do you believe me now? About Cat and me?"

"Uncle Les Jon and I are just friends and I'm almost fifteen I…"

"…Almost? Ha! Almost not counting the nine months between?" Les asked almost jokingly.

Catrina's jaw dropped. "That's not the point! The point is. Is that Jon and I are just friends and…"

"The point is he either only has contact with you during working hours and that is minimal, no breaks in the storage room and no sneaking out to the back parking lot or else he has no job and never wrestle." Les said.

Les! Come on, they're just kids." Cody defended them.

"Thanks Cody but don't bother." Jon said shaking his head and walked from the office.

"Uncle Les! This isn't fair!" Catrina stormed from the office.

She didn't speak to her uncle on the way home later that night going so far as to sit in the back seat and blared her MP3 player once they got to the house she sprinted up the stairs and to her room. She slipped out only to take a shower and down to the kitchen only after everyone else had gone to bed. She almost screamed when she seen Les setting at the table when she flicked the light switch.

"Jesus!" She clutched at her chest willing her heart to stop slamming into her chest. "What are you doing in the dark?"

"Waiting for you. I figured you'd be hungry and come down when we went to bed, and low and behold her you are. Sit down."

"Can I get something to eat first?" He waved her on. Once she had set down she sighed. "What's up?"

He smiled as a father would watching his daughter growing up. "Rina you know I love you like a daughter. You're my favorite niece…"

"I'm your only niece." She interrupted with a mouthful.

"Yes, yes. Anyways as I was saying. It's just that I know wrestlers and I know what happened when you're mom married one…"

"…You were one." She reminded him.

He sighed. "Yes but…"

"…I'm not her. Not my mom. The first time he hit her she should have left. I will never make her mistakes." Catrina said with tears in her eyes.

"We all know the real reason you're mom died in that wreck Catrina, and I know you're not her. My point is wrestlers aren't always a good choice."

"Les, Jon and I are only friends. I swear."

"Okay good. That's what I wanted to hear."

"Huh? That's what we've already told you!" She was getting mad again.

"Don't get mad. Jon came a few hours ago and need a place to stay for a while. I asked him the same thing I just did you."

"Why?"

Catrina wanted to kill the man in front of her. Why couldn't he just believe them earlier? Ugh! Adults, they just suck, she thought. She stood and washed her dish waiting for him to respond. At the same time a half asleep Jon walked in in only a pair of sweats she tried not to stare at his torso but it was so yummy she turned away to put the milk in the fridge when he tapped her on the shoulder holding a glass.

"Just friends, huh?" Les muttered. Out loud he said, "Jon what are you doing up?"

"You woke me up and then I was thirsty so I'm up." He yawned and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Oh sorry. Well you're in luck you can stay."

"Okay." He yawned out again.

It made Catrina yawn. "I'm going back to bed. And you my friend…" she laid a hand on Jon's shoulder. "…should to before you fall down."

"Good thinking. Thanks Les."

Jon and Catrina walked from the kitchen together leaving Les sitting at the table wondering if he could trust the young wrestler with his niece. Catrina left Jon in the living room and climbed the stairs to her room half way up she turned when she heard him say something that sounded like goodnight Catrina but he was lying on the couch not even facing her.

She smiled. "Goodnight Jon."


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later

"Argh! Go away you freak!" Catrina basically screamed at her stepbrother. "And so help me if you follow me."

She ran up the stairs and already had her phone out of her pocket. Her sweet sixteen was turning into anything but sweet. She had been forced to move back in with her father, who'd moved to Cincinnati, and that meant she had to deal with her stepbrother every other week. He was nineteen and in college she had no idea why he still came to live with them every other week, it was just creepy and weird.

"Jon? What the hell is that noise?" She closed her bedroom door.

"Hey Kitty Cat. Happy birthday!"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Sounds like you are partying for me. Are you wasted? Or busy?"

"For you? Never. And no I'm not drinking Les is here tonight. What's up, pup?"

She heard Alex yell and bang on her door. She whispered into the phone. "Can you come get me?"

"What the hell was that? And why are you whispering?"

The banging came again and Catrina made her way to the closet hoping he'd look in her room and see she wasn't there then think she snuck out her window. She gasped in a deep breath when she heard the bedroom door splinter and crack. Alex had kicked at it long and hard enough that when he finally got through it almost came completely apart. She had been able to avoid Alex most of the time she'd known him. He was a total creep who, since she'd grown boobs, had flirted and tried doing things to her and to make matters worse tonight they were alone. Cody, Les, and Jon had all taught her how to fight and handle herself but Alex was huge and outweighed her by more than almost two hundred pounds and she didn't think if he did finally try something more than grabbing her chest that she could fight him off. Catrina could hear Jon calling her name trying to figure out what was happening.

"Just come get…"

Jon's heart stopped when he heard Catrina scream. "Les!" He fought the bile rising in his throat.

He found Cody and Les both talking to the possibly new owner of HWA. Les didn't waste any time Jon never called for him unless he actually needed something. He stood and looked at the younger man. Cody did the same but put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What's wrong?"

"You said when you dropped Cat off tonight her stepbrother had opened the door, right?"

Less looked at him strange. "Yeah. So what?"

Jon almost puked right there. "I'll kill him."

"Kill who? Jon, what's going on?" Cody asked.

Jon didn't answer only ran from the office to the locker room and grabbed his hoodie and keys. The whole time ignoring the other guys screaming after him that he had a match. Oh he'd fight tonight alright, if that prick thought he'd touch Catrina he was dead wrong. Dead, in fact that is what Jon wanted to see him as. Cody stepped in his way.

"What the hell?"

They were slowing him down and wasting time. "Cat's in trouble. If you'd like to move you can come with me but if I have to punch you both out then that's fine too."

Les wasted no time hell he was in Jon's car before Jon or Cody and they weren't taking a stroll either. Jon cut off three cars as he sped down the road Catrina's house wasn't far only a few blocks north of the gym but at that moment for all three men it seemed like a life time away. Jon finally threw the car into park and ran for the door when he heard a scream.

Catrina had tried to hide but Alex found her as she had talked to Jon. Now her only hope was that Jon would come save her. She struggled against the larger guy managing to keep her jeans on though undone. Her left eye hurt and she was almost sure the last punch had broken something and not just her lip, which she could feel the blood dripping from as she fought. Jon was big and had only held back so much when they would wrestle but Alex had a good hundred pounds on him and his hits came from drunken anger. Her head snapped to the side and she coughed up blood.

"Alex stop! I'm technically your sister!"

Wham! It was like in the comic books and they draw the stars and birds flying around. She screamed out that time she couldn't help it. It had just slipped out of her. She heard the door and fought to make her way to the hall this gave Alex an idea and he let her get away only to reach and grab the ends of her jeans and pulled she got away but with her only defense now her pink cotton panties. Oh God, she thought when she realized after screaming so loud she couldn't talk, help me. A kick to her middle sent her flying out of her bedroom and she landed hard with a thud and sharp gasps of air breaking free from her body. She laid there at the top of the stairs unmoving.

"Good you finally stopped fighting."

That pissed her off but she literally couldn't do anything about it. Alex took full advantage and straddled her smaller body. She forced herself not to cry and tried to blink back tears as he started to slide her panties to the side. No one was coming to save her, she hadn't heard the door, it was just wishful thinking.

"Get the fuck away from her."

She heard the growl from the bottom of the stairs and tilted her head even though it hurt. Jon! And Cody and Les? Had he brought the whole roster? Jon just looked too piss for words and Cody mirrored him. But Les just looked scared, shocked and another emotion she couldn't describe at the moment. Alex did let go of her but didn't move off her. Catrina couldn't breathe as he leaned in and laid his large body on top of her battered ribs and licked up the side of her face.

"She seems to enjoy that when you do it."

And now you had to ruin it, she thought. Yeah her mind wasn't right at the moment. Before she knew what had happened Jon was up the stairs picking the pervert up and away from her. After giving her a once over he proceeded to beat the holy hell out of Alex. His face bloody and bruising before Les and Cody could get to her. They asked questions she couldn't answer and Les finally told Cody to get Jon before he killed the dumb ass and called for the cops and ambulance.

Catrina woke up in her bed at Les's house and hoped it had all been a dream. When she heard light snoring beside her she knew she was wrong. Catrina turned her head and gasped. Her neck hurt and her head felt like she'd went on a weeklong drinking binge. But she had to smile at the innocent looked face next to her. Jon's hair had fallen into his face and she pushed it back. He would never know how sweet and innocent he looked when he slept. Jon stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi. What happened?" Catrina set up.

Jon cleared his throat and leaned up on his elbow. "He's in the hospital, I managed not to go to jail, and you have a few broken ribs and your jaw and eye socket both have hair line fractures."

"Explains the pain." She almost jumped out of bed. "Jail?! Hospital?!"

"Calm down." Les walked in to the room with a tray. "Here I heard the two of you talking. Coffee, Jon?"

"Yea…"

"…Jail and hospital?" She interrupted their attempt to distract her. Les sighed and Jon groaned as he took the coffee cup. His hands were bruised and cut. "What the hell happened?"

"I'll go start my truck so it'll be warm." Jon said walking from the room.

Les commented on doing the same to his car and followed Jon. She sighed and finally took full account of what had happened. Catrina set back down then curled into a ball on her bed and cried into her pillow. That's how Jon found her, a bawling lump, he sighed and laid down behind her. He held her tight to him, the only time he even loosened his grip was when she wanted to turn toward him. Catrina was almost cried out but just feeling his bruised and cut hand rub her back made her want to cry even more.

"Okay. Enough of this, you're a Thatcher." He had a look that said he was only half serious.

Jon rolled over making her lay on her back and look up at him. She smiled knowing what he was trying to do. Only it was working but she wished he'd kiss her again like he had on her fifteenth birthday, Catrina shook her head to clear the memory and thought. She looked up at the blue eyed blonde and thought his eyes were darker not as bright as they normally were. Was that her fault? Or was he in pain and refused to say anything?

"I guess I better get ready" But she wanted to stay right where she was. Feeling protected and loved next to him.

"One thing first." He kissed her. It wasn't a sloppy hot mess, or even hot, she felt every emotion he had in that moment, she seen a side of him he kept hidden.

She laid there one hand on his upper arm, feeling the strong muscles tense as they held his weight, and the other wrapped around to the back of his neck. Catrina stared up at him wanting to ask for him to kiss her again and the other half wanting to know what the hell it was about her that made guys want to fuck her, but that side was small when it was talking about Jon and she knew she scared after last night and told it to shut up. She needed his strength, needed his hands where they rested on her body. She needed him.

"What was that for?" She said trying not to move closer to him.

"When you called last night I thought I'd be too late and that scared the hell out of me. And then at the hospital waiting to see if you were okay or if I had been too late. Never do that to me again please."

She smiled up at him. She could never tell him how much she did really love him, how much she was in love with him. Jon didn't hang around long after a girl said those words and she didn't plan on being one of girls. She simply raise her head and met his lips briefly. "I promise."


End file.
